1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonator and a method for carbonating for use on earth or in the microgravity conditions of outer space. The carbonator and method provide for mixing of carbon dioxide and water to form carbonated water without the need for venting excess carbon dioxide.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various carbonators are known in the art. However, these carbonators require that carbon dioxide will exit the carbonator in addition to the carbonated water. Also, the carbonation level will be determined by the water temperature and carbon dioxide pressure. Various prior art arrangements also require external pumps for driving the carbonator as well as separate metering pumps for measuring out the amount of carbon dioxide or water to be introduced to the carbonator.
One prior art arrangement for carbonating water include U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,589 to Gupta et al., entitled "Beverage Dispensing System Suitable for Use in Outer Space", assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This patent describes an arrangement for carbonating water in the microgravity conditions of outer space.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a carbonator and method for carbonating water which is suitable for use in the microgravity conditions of outer space as well as on earth. Such an arrangement should ensure that only carbonated water is released from the device. Further, this device should avoid the use of external metering pumps for introducing carbon dioxide or water into the carbonator.